


we don't have to prove nothing

by andsmile, theeternalblue



Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Varchie!Centric, canon-compliant-ish, compilation for appreciation, or varchie cookie week, they're fools in love periodt, varchie content creator appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: a collection of drabbles, one shots, etc, to the VCCA or, as we call it, the varchie cookie week. showing some love to varchie content creators!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	we don't have to prove nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomwolfx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwolfx/gifts).



> to the lovely libby, we know you had a rough path lately, hopefully this will cheer you up and make things a little bit better. also, our first collab! let the fluff-fest begin.

_**we don't have to prove nothing** _

_**.** _

for [eeliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwolfx/pseuds/fandomwolfx)

It’s a fascinating process to witness. Archie knows it’s not what most boys would say, but there’s something soothing in the way Veronica carefully curls her eyelashes with something that seems to him like a torture device. The careful strokes of the mascara brush following the curve of her lashes, making her already beautiful eyes seem more alluring. And of course there’s the way she applies lipstick along her mouth…

“Archie!”

He’s brought back to reality when Veronica calls his name. Apparently not for the first time, if that look in the mirror has anything to say about it.

“Huh?”

His cheeks feel warmer as his neck when he realizes he’s been caught daydreaming about a girl who is very real and very much his girlfriend. But what else can he do? The blessings in his life feel scarce but Veronica is his soulmate, and that’s why he can feel lucky even during the worst times. Plus, she’s _so_ beautiful.

“Please change your clothes.” She turns sideways on the chair of her vanity, as she puts her pearl earrings on. “I’d hate to be late for dinner. Your mom was so nervous about this, you should at least put some effort.”

He smirks, looking at himself in the mirror behind Veronica. His yellow hoodie and dark jeans don’t scream effort at all, and he knows Veronica wants him to look good for this dinner his mom planned to introduce them formally to Brooke as her girlfriend. Because even if he has already said he’s okay with it, and has already met her, they want to do things right. Of course, Veronica is elated with the _double date_.

Heaving a sigh, Archie gets up to pick up his suit neatly hanged after Veronica sent it to the cleaners. He drops a peck to her cheek and undresses right there, because at this point it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before.

“Don’t distract me. Clothes on, Andrews.” She quirks an eyebrow, making him laugh.

“It’s the first time you ever tell me that,” he jokes, and starts putting on the dress shirt. It smells really clean. “I can’t believe mom has a girlfriend.”

“Why not? Your mom is so smart, elegant _and_ hot. She should have as many girlfriends as she’d like.”

Archie smiles a little. He remembers a brief time where his mom didn’t really like Veronica, but now they’re getting really close. Archie can see a lot of correlation between the two most important women in his life --- they’re both strong headed, opinionated, intelligent women. They both like wearing heels everywhere (a talent, really). They’re total badasses.

“I know, I just mean, a _girlfriend_ ,” he explains as he struggles with his buttons. His fingers are all torn up from all the guitar playing, it’s hard to get it right.

Veronica seems to notice his grapple against the buttons. She gets up, walking towards him, and stops just a step away. She takes his hands away and replaces them with her own, closes buttons one by one, from the bottom to the top. He’s used to see her take _off_ his shirt, but putting it on is new. It doesn’t bother him, though. In fact, he likes even more, how easy and intimate things feel with them even after what they’ve been through.

“You do know I’m like her, right?” She asks him softly, when she reaches the fourth to last button.

Archie frowns. “Smart, elegant, and hot?”

Veronica huffs out a laugh. “ _Bi_ , Archie.”

HIs frown doesn’t vanish with her answer. Part of him wonders why everyone – including his mom and Veronica – think this is some sort of big revelation. As if something about his feelings is supposed to change. He might not be the brightest guy, but he knows better than to judge anyone by their orientation.

“Okay.” His fingers curl around her wrists when she falters with the second to last button, to still her hands. She looks up into his eyes, and now his frown dissolves into a small and reassuring smile. “What do you need me to say? Because all I care about is that you love me. I love you the same as five seconds ago.”

“The same?”

Archie puts a pensive look on his face. “Maybe even a little more.”

“If that’s because you think now there’s a chance for you to have a threesome, you’re sorely mistaken, Andrews,” Veronica teases but it gets a rise out of him. He can feel his neck getting hotter until his ears burn. Of course, she laughs at him.

“Are you crazy? You’re enough work for me.” Archie tries to sound reassuring because it’s the truth. Most times he feels his head spinning and he wonders how he was so lucky to find her and for her to love him. He doesn’t particularly like the thought of sharing his Ronnie with anyone, boys and girls alike, but since she brought it up... “If _you_ really wanted it, we could discuss terms and conditions.”

She laughs softly as she finally reaches the last button. “I can only imagine how much of a sacrifice that’d be for you.”

“Sharing you would be the greatest sacrifice in my life.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and he knows that she’s going to pretend that her cheeks aren’t a tone warmer than usual. “I’ll let you know if I ever feel the need to spice things up,” she teases him, pulling at his lapels until his face is just one inch from hers.

Archie _knows_ they have to be in the restaurant soon, but he doesn’t want to miss the opportunity that only presents itself when Veronica Lodge blushes. “Oh yeah?” He grabs the back of her thighs all of a sudden, ignoring her squeals as he walks her to the bed. “Spice things up, you said?”

“Archie!” She punches his chest lightly. “We’re going to be late!”

“Mom is with her girlfriend, I can be with mine for another fifteen minutes.” He lands on the mattress with his body between her legs. 

“ _Ten minutes._ ” She corrects him while wrapping her legs around his waist. “Think you can pull that off without wrinkling your shirt?”

“Guess we’re going to find out.” Archie starts to kiss down her jawline, nibbling on the skin of her neck. His hands dare under the skirt of her dress.

“If you ruin my makeup we’re over,” Veronica says, already sounding a little breathless. He smiles victorious and looks up at her. He adores this view, adores the way she places her hands in shoulders as if pushing him down.

“Noted,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Then, smugly, “Try not to ruin my hair.”

“Eight minutes now,” she warns. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

;


End file.
